Bath Rhymes (Official Music Video)
This is the official music video made with animations from fans. It is also the season finale for Season 2. It was released on August 25, 2011 and was a competition on the best animation for the scene, though some parts of the song were made by the actual animators. This video also announces that the 3rd Season would be released on September 22nd, 2011. Characters *Red *Blue *Raccoon *Mr. Dingleberry *Lord Tourettes *Pink *Stacy *Broseph (in the credits) *Fat Ugly Girl *Many Girls Lyrics/Transcript (Song starts) (Red and Blue appear in a giant studio) Blue: Yeah! Uh huh! R & B in the house! That's Red & Blue, not Rhythm & Blues! Red: Shawty make that booty clap, put that butt into my lap, cruisin' down these ghetto streets, (flash/photoshop animation) jammin' to my dubstep beats. (Rawr, Rawr, Rawr!) Shit a dinosaur! Shawty hand me my broadsword! Oh shit now he's eatin' you! Oh fuck now he's tryin to eat me too! Yeah, right! I'm a robot guy, shoot lasers out of my eyes! The Dingleberry says to me: Mr. Dingleberry: Shut the fuck up! Red: Wooh! Blue: (Flash animation) Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! Red: (Quietly) Now I'm headin' to the club, make it rain & pop some bub, Applebottoms in my face, poopin' all over the place. Blue: Uh-huh, Uhhh, Yeah, turn up my headphones, turn up my mic, ya'll ready for this? And... I'm out of time. Red: I swing my cap to the back. Blue: I can toast to that! Red: I make my ballsack slap on her booty crack! Blue: I am levelin' up, I got bub in my cup! Red: I got that ass in my lap! (Note that Red says "make that ass clap", but because of Raccoon's Japanese accent he pronounces it "crap") Raccoon: Now make that... ass ..CRAP! Red and Raccoon: Make that ass clap. Make that make that ass clap. Make that ass clap. Make. That. Ass. Clap! Red: Make that ass clap. Make that make that ass clap. Make that ass clap. Make. That. Ass. Clap! Blue: Yeah...Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! Yeah...Uh-huh...Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! These are sounds that sound cool. Y'all ready for this? Red: Shawty got style I got swag on my feet. I got her booty in my hand it's like a thousand degrees. I am red, hot, fire. I am sex (Toon Boom obviously animation) & appeal! I want her thighs around my face for every 1 of my meals! All the ladies like my movements & my talented voice! Blue: And if I wasn't your roomie I would complain 'bout the noise. Red: (Flash animation) This Raccoon is poppin' bottles, Blue is droppin' the beat, I need the Heimlich right away, (in Batman costume) I think I swallowed a bee!(Regular Attire) Yeah.. Oh yeah... Raccoon: Make that ass crap! Blue: Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! Turn up my headphones! Raccoon: Make that ass crap! Red: Woo! Fellas & ladies! On the dance floor, makin' babies! Blue: Yeah... Red: Fellas and ladies! On the dance floor... Red and Blue: Makin' babies! (Song ends) Blue: These are sounds that sound cool! In the microphone! (Blue falls down) Blue: I'm cool... I'm cool. Dick Figures Title Trivia *Red's Batman costume appears again. *The following lines of the song are animations made by the original animators: **Blue: Yeah, Uh huh, R & B in the house, that's Red and Blue not Rhythm and Blues. **Red: I think I swallowed a Bee! **Red & Blue: ....making babies! *When Blue is walking down a room with Lord Tourettes and Raccoon, the door is seen moving back and forth, and Red is seen behind the door having sex with (possibly) Stacy. *While Raccoon is saying "Make that Ass Crap", Red is actually saying "Make that Ass Clap". The reason for this is the Japanese swap the letter L for an R. *The first scene with Raccoon in it "(Red:) I got that ass in my lap! (Raccoon:) Now make that, ass, CLAP!", was an animated Don Bluth-style scene, which was entirely hand-drawn by freelance animation college student, Erin Humiston, who created the iPhone/iPad game, Run Hamster Run!, which sadly can no longer be found on the iTunes Store. Erin has also worked on many other animated projects including the widely-viewed John Lewis Christmas commercial "The Bear and the Hare" and The Weinstein Company's direct-to-DVD animated feature, "Saving Santa". *The part of "and I'm out of time" by Blue, was made by famed YouTube animator Edd Gould, who released animations on his YouTube page Eddsworld, before his death in 2012. *Brian Carney works on Destructobox and has contributed some work to Dick Figures. He was also a previs artist for the 2008 DreamWorks film, "Kung Fu Panda". *Near the end, where Red says "Ladies" for the first time, the light blue girl is only one not currently (or possibly ever will be) known. *During the part,"I need the Heimlich right away", in the background there was spray paint on a brick wall spelling out LORD T. for Lord Tourettes. Animations Software *Adobe Flash Professional *Toon Boom (Animate, Studio, Harmony) *WacomCintiq tablet *Synfig *Flipnote Studio (for Nintendo DS) *Blender *Autodesk Maya *Adobe AfterEffects *Particle Illusion *DigiCel Flipbook *CelAction 2D *Microsoft Windows Paint. *Pivot Stickfigure Animator Animation techniques *Tra-digital (flash) animation *Stop motion clay animation *CGI/Special effects animation *Brickfilm *Motion capture *Traditional animation (original drawn-on-paper) Running Gags Episode Ending The "I" in Dick was replaced by a guitar. And The "I" in Figures was replaced by two drumsticks. Red Singing Autotuned "I think I swallowed a bee!" Red Floating In Batman costume saying "I think I swallowed a bee!" Single Dick Figures: Bath Rhymes is a single album which was released on iTunes the same day as Dick Figures Season 2 Soundtrack. It features a digital booklet containing only the lyrics and the full Bath Rhymes song. However, the single album has become no-longer available for unknown reasons. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Songs